


Swirl Stick Thingies and Other Magical Oddities

by eeyore9990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Draco, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potions mishap, a family secret, and one very confused Boy Who Lived all add up to a good ol’ romp in the Room of Requirement...eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirl Stick Thingies and Other Magical Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for alexis_sd for the hd_holidays exchange on livejournal. She requested Veela/Incubus, sexually advanced, top!Draco and Virgin, bottom!Harry.

"Class, you have five minutes to complete your potions and have your finished product on my desk." Snape’s voice, though pitched low and menacing, carried throughout the classroom, making Harry stiffen with ire. He couldn’t help it. He hated the bastard, especially after all that had happened the previous year. Of course, it didn’t help that Snape seemed determined to slap him with a detention every time Gryffindor had a scheduled Quidditch practice. 

Harry swirled his stirring rod—which he’d finally managed to stop calling a ‘swirl stick thingy’ after Snape had set him to writing _My stirring rod is a stirring rod, not a swirl stick thingy._ one thousand times over the course of three consecutive detentions—anticlockwise in his potion thirteen times and doused the flame. Counting to fifteen and a half, he swiftly dipped his phial into the steaming liquid, collecting a sample and capping it before handing it to Malfoy, with whom he’d been partnered yet again, so that the boy might bring it to Snape’s desk.

They’d come to the conclusion after their third joint potion had managed to "fall" from Snape’s desk, thus earning them zero points for their efforts, that it greatly behoved them to have Malfoy hand in the potions. Snape’s blatant favouritism wouldn’t allow him to harm anything of Malfoy’s, after all. 

But apparently, fate was against them getting passing marks today, because as Malfoy was passing Ernie Macmillan, the other boy tripped over the step, grabbing onto Malfoy and pulling him off balance. Malfoy stumbled down the steps and landed, hard, against Snape’s desk, the tell-tale sound of breaking glass reaching Harry’s ears and making him groan in disbelief.

~*~

Draco watched lazily as Potter finished their potion and collected a sample, a small smirk twisting his lips as he noticed how Potter’s fingers turned red from the heat of the potion before he took the phial from the other boy with a roll of his eyes. Why he should have to put forth effort just because Potter couldn’t seem to locate the flat surface of Snape’s desk, he didn’t know, but he simply couldn’t abide the smug looks Zabini directed toward him when Snape would issue Potter—and, by extension, him—zero points for the days that Potter handed in their work.

As if it was _his_ fault that Potter was a blind idiot.

Draco sighed heavily and started down the few steps toward Snape’s desk, barely paying attention as Macmillan from Hufflepuff came up them. He was, in fact, planning strategies for next weekend’s trip to Hogsmeade when the clumsy buffoon stumbled into him, great greasy paws clutching at Draco and pulling him off-balance. 

He gasped as he was pushed forcefully down the stairs, trying frantically to stop his forward momentum even as gravity propelled him into Snape’s desk. He landed against it hard and, as his hands had been braced in front of him to break his fall, the phial—forgotten for the moment in his left hand—was crushed between the unforgiving wood of the desk and the soft skin of his hand, the glass cutting a gash in his palm.

He pulled his hand back with a sharp hiss. The tingle of the potion entering his bloodstream went unnoticed when Draco spied his blood bubbling up from the jagged skin. The sight of it was enough to make him feel light-headed and, even as his stomach began to churn, his knees went weak. As he dropped to the floor, his temple connected with the corner of Snape’s desk, completing his descent into unconsciousness.

~*~

Harry let out a shout and ran out from around his workstation, wand out, calling out desperate _Reparo_ ’s as he went, hoping against hope that he’d be able to salvage something of their potion. Since he’d done all the work on it, it would be galling in the extreme if _Malfoy_ managed to destroy it all now. 

As he reached Malfoy, he dropped to his knees and wrestled the other boy’s limp form over, rolling his eyes in disgust at the fact that the berk seemed to have fainted at the sight of his own blood. He’d always known Malfoy was a poncy bugger, he just hadn’t thought it would ever affect _him_. 

"Dammit, Malfoy," he grumbled, discovering that not even a drop of the potion had survived the accident. 

He was still scowling down at the pale boy when Malfoy’s eyelids popped open wide, his nearly colourless eyes locking immediately on Harry’s and his mouth stretching open as a short, breathless cry escaped him. Harry frowned, backing away when Malfoy’s hands came up and gripped his shoulders cruelly, pulling Harry down until his face was a breath away from Malfoy’s.

A short, weird sound came out of Malfoy’s mouth, then. It sounded sort of like a plea, but Harry had no idea what he wanted. Harry sucked in a breath, though, when Malfoy’s irises began to expand, the light grey colour swallowing up the white. 

"Buggering hell," Harry whispered, trying to pull back. He’d seen people’s pupils change size before—who hadn’t—but he’d never seen anyone’s _irises_ expand, and it was rather a bit more than freaky. 

"Professor!" he called, head twisting to locate Snape, who was taking his sweet time coming to the aid of his supposedly favourite student. Snape was two tables away, checking the contents of a cauldron, and sent an irritated look Harry’s way. "Something’s wrong with Malfoy." When Snape still didn’t move, Harry rolled his eyes and tacked on, "Sir."

Snape merely sneered at him and said, "Potter, you are responsible for the safety of yourself and your partner while completing the brewing process. If injury comes to either of you, you are, of course, responsible. And you will, _of course_ , lose your House points."

Harry ground his teeth and turned back to Malfoy, hissing, "Get _up_ , you great git! Stop being a fucking drama queen, for pity’s sake!"

As he glared down at Malfoy, the other boy’s right hand transferred from his shoulder to the back of his head, long fingers clutching Harry’s hair before he applied force at the same time as he lifted his head.

~*~

Draco came awake with a start, eyes flying open as the most alluring smell filled his senses with a hunger that seemed to originate from somewhere much lower than his stomach. It curled in his gut and spread through his body as he fought to bring the thing that smelled so delicious down to him.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to eat or fuck, and was caught, staring into green eyes that widened with surprise and… something so close to fear it merely fed the craving inside him. Some part of Draco knew he was acting strangely, knew that the person he was clutching to him so desperately was Potter, but the hunger was so sharp, so all-encompassing, that the voice that screamed at him to stop was swiftly and mercilessly overridden.

As he pulled Potter closer and closer to him, all he could focus on, besides the need, was the brilliant, _alive_ green of his eyes, which seemed to nearly fill up his vision. But there were other things he could see, the rest of the room, the students standing stiff with variations of horror, humour, and—oddly—entrancement. Some of the girls, in fact, seemed to know what was coming, and he could literally feel the breath they held in their lungs.

Some part of him, a part he’d never felt before, drew their excitement into himself, fed on it, even as the confusion that rolled off Potter in waves tried to drown him. He pulled again and felt the brush of skin against his mouth. With a groan, he allowed his tongue out, let it play as it wanted, let it lick lightly along the full lips just above his own, taste the uncertainty on the other boy. 

_Pure. So pure._

His whole body rose up then, from shoulders to hips, pressing into Potter, transferring his weight to the other boy, who grunted and fell against him, allowing him more control. Draco rolled them over then, needing this, needing to dominate, to hold Potter down, to take with his mouth and hands, to taste with tongue and teeth. He tilted his head slightly to the side even as his legs wound with Potter’s, his cut and bleeding hand sliding down Potter’s chest to press confidently over the bulge of flesh in his trousers, talented fingers caressing, drawing forth a reluctant response. 

The last thing he felt before unconsciousness overwhelmed him again was the way Potter’s body arched against him, grinding his arousal into Draco’s hand.

~*~*~

Draco came awake with an aborted groan, his head literally _throbbing_ with pain. Wherever he was, there was an overabundance of light, far too bright for his lovely room in the Slytherin dorm. To add to his discomfort, several voices were raised in what appeared to be a heated argument. He groaned again as he recognised one as his father’s.

" _Why_ was my son allowed to participate in this lesson?"

"Why, Lucius, the only reason to fear allowing your offspring to brew that particular potion would be because you weren’t quite certain of his… purity. Was there some reason he shouldn’t have been working in class today?"

Lucius’ growl cut off whatever else Snape might have said, but even his father was no match for Poppy Pomfrey when she wanted attention. 

"Regardless, there is nothing to fear any longer, _gentlemen_." Draco nearly smiled at her tone, but the dull ache in the side of his head wasn’t diminishing. 

"Ah, so there were no… side-effects?" Lucius sounded… oddly relieved. Draco’s forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember which potion they’d been working on. As he had fallen into the habit of letting Potter do all the work, he really couldn’t recall it.

"Side-effects? No. It did precisely what it was supposed to do."

Twin gasps of horror seemed to suck the air from the room. Draco was nearly certain that one had been his mother’s. The other… well, his father was certainly full of surprises today.

"Malfoy." The hissed whisper made him grimace and crack open his eyes. 

Potter was sitting there, ugly glasses—the light reflecting off them in such a way that they hid his eyes completely—sliding down his nose, hair in clumps around his head. Really, did the prat have no concept of self-grooming spells? His dirty, scuffed trainers dug into the pristine floor tiles of the infirmary as his hands twisted together between his spread knees. His clothing defied description, all but for the dark reddish-brown smear of blood that started mid-chest and ended in a large patch over Potter’s groin, causing Draco to immediately discontinue his mental cataloguing.

He had known where he was within moments of waking, but the cloth walls around his small hospital bed confirmed his suspicions. Potter jerked a thumb at the small table next to him, upon which sat one of the pain potions Pomfrey was best loved for. Draco nearly sighed with relief, but caught himself in time and merely reached lazily for the bottle. Holding it up, he rolled his eyes and said, "If I must," before drinking it down slowly. Though it tasted horrid, he didn’t allow his reaction to show on his face and merely summoned the glass of water which was slightly out of his reach.

It wasn’t until he had the first sip in his mouth that he realised he’d done so without the aid of his wand. The water backed up over a lump in his throat before the need for oxygen forced Draco to swallow. 

Something was very, very wrong.

~*~

Harry was so busy listening to the conversation going on outside Malfoy’s curtained-off bed that he didn’t notice at first that the other boy was awake. It wasn’t ‘til he glanced over and caught a grimace on Malfoy’s face, in fact, that he realised the other boy must have returned to consciousness. He hissed, "Malfoy," and watched as the blue-veined eyelids crinkled a bit in a flinch before they parted, the pale lashes framing once-again normal looking eyes as the other boy gave him a half-hearted glare.

The edge of pain in those grey eyes sent a frisson of pity through Harry, and he motioned toward the pain potion sitting within Malfoy’s reach. The pinched, pointy face softened with a hint of relief before Malfoy’s mask slammed down again and he reached slowly for the potion. Harry turned away to hide the rolling of his eyes, not wanting to provoke an argument now. The adults might stop talking then, and he really didn’t want that.

"What’s going on?" Malfoy asked finally in a near-whisper, drawing Harry’s gaze back to him. He frowned slightly when he noticed that Malfoy’s hand was trembling the slightest bit and those grey eyes were looking at the water in his hand as if it held the key to the gates of hell.

Harry shrugged, pushing off the vague sense of unease he felt at Malfoy’s uncharacteristic show of vulnerability. "I don’t know. They’ve been talking _around_ the issue ever since you were brought in."

"Why are _you_ here?"

Harry shrugged again. "Pomfrey wouldn’t let me leave. Something about… oh, yeah, that reminds me…" Harry stood up from his chair, moving toward the bed. Malfoy pushed himself up into a sitting position, eyeing Harry warily. Harry grinned and lifted his left hand, hiding the fact that his right was curling into a fist. "I need to give you something."

"Wha—"

Malfoy’s query was cut off abruptly as Harry’s fist rammed into his mouth, splitting open his lips, both top and bottom. Harry let loose a feral smirk as he said, "Don’t ever fucking touch me like that again, you fucking poof."

Malfoy cringed back onto the bed, holding his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. For an instant, the thrill of victory coursed through Harry’s veins before Draco’s eyes snapped open, once again that all-over grey with the tiny dots of black where his pupils had narrowed down. Harry backed up a step, filled with a sense of foreboding as the normally pale and pointy features on the other boy paled even further and narrowed down so much that he no longer resembled anything remotely human. Harry backed away further, calling for Madam Pomfrey just as Malfoy came off the bed for him.

Malfoy’s normally long, elegant fingers were tipped with wicked-looking fingernails, his skin had taken on a pearlescent hue, and his hair flowed down his back. His mouth opened and a scream of rage echoed off the walls just before he came down on top of Harry. Harry, having pulled his wand, found it knocked ruthlessly from his grasp, even as Malfoy—or rather, not really Malfoy anymore, but whatever _thing_ it was he’d turned into—kicked his legs out from under him, forcing him to his hands and knees on the hard tile floor.

Harry cried out in relief when the curtains around their little closed-off space disappeared to show Madam Pomfrey standing there.

"Help me!"

She continued forward, wand out, words forming on her lips that Harry couldn’t hear. A bolt of red shot from the end of her wand…

…And ricocheted off the air around Harry and Draco, rebounding to hit Madam Pomfrey before she could move. Harry watched as she crumpled to the ground under the force of her own stunner. 

Harry struggled harder than ever, then, realising swiftly that if he was going to get out of this situation he would only be able to rely on himself and his own strength and magic. Of course, when in his life had it ever proven otherwise? 

Strong hands gripped Harry's shoulders and flipped him over, pressing him painfully against the hard tiles of the infirmary's floor. He grit his teeth and fought against those hands, kicking out at the creature on top of him, the creature that his mind was having difficulty labelling as "Draco Malfoy."

No matter their past, this _thing_ was not Malfoy.

~*~

_He looked into the green eyes, using his talon-tipped hands to hold that head still even as his elbows dug into the shoulders under him, keeping the body pinned to the floor. He tilted his head and screamed again, letting his rage transmit itself into the very air around them._

 _As he looked into the eyes, those wide eyes that seemed to call to him of life and innocence, he detected a darkness. An Other. There was an Other inside His. His boy, his mate, his enemy, his mate, his partner. His_ mate _. An Other was touching his mate's mind, touching it in a way that left a darkness, a link that was unacceptable._ His _mate. His and no other's._

 _Baring his teeth in animosity at the intrusion of the Other on his mate's mind—his very_ psyche _—he pushed forward, sliding effortlessly through the sea of green, targeting that darkness with the animal awareness that marked him as one of his kind. He attacked the thread of purest black, slashing it with the force of his animosity, his possessiveness._

_He heard his mate scream, saw the pain that rippled through his mind, and felt his body go first stiff then limp as his mind fled into unconsciousness to avoid the pain of the severed connection with darkness. He pulled back then, allowing his mate this time to heal the new wound, the rip in the fabric of his mind._

_As he calmed—a natural product of his satisfaction—he felt the personality of his host begin once again to reassert himself. With a mental snarl, he retreated._

_For now._

~*~*~

Harry woke up, much as Draco had done earlier, to the sound of adult voices. 

"Narcissa, this is the only way."

"No, it’s not. It can’t be! I won’t lose my only son—"

"We’ll have more children. I’ll even ensure that Draco…" Harry sat up straighter as Lucius Malfoy’s voice paused a moment before continuing, slightly gruff. "I’ll ensure that he is provided for. It is the least we can do. However, if we do not disown him and divorce ourselves from everything that has happened today, we—" Lucius went silent then, and Harry soon realised why. The clipping footsteps walking down the main stretch between beds in the infirmary could only belong to one person. 

" _Mister_ Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" The sound of parchment being rattled was enough to bring to Harry’s mind a fairly good re-enactment of what was going on outside of his curtained-off area. McGonagall was giving Mr Malfoy absolute _hell_. Harry couldn’t help the small, rather evil smile that spread across his face.

"That, my dear Minerva, is a Notice of Intent to Disinherit."

Harry sat there a moment, allowing the puzzle pieces to come together and felt a cold wave of anger blast through him. That fucking bastard was going to _disown_ his own son because of something he had no control over. Harry didn’t realise, in his fury, that he had become so enraged on behalf of the boy who had been the bane of his existence for the past six and a half years.

Standing from his bed, he walked forward on shaky legs and pushed aside the curtains, stepping free and drawing the attention of the adults in the room. "Have you submitted it yet, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius glanced at him with a look of complete disgust on his cold features. He actually tilted his head up slightly—the better to look down his nose, probably—as he sniffed disapprovingly and adjusted the fit of his gloves. "I have begun the process. If you knew anything of the wizarding world, Mr Potter, you would realise that, as guardians of my son during nine months of the year, it is considered proper form to advise Hogwarts of any such proceedings before I file with the Ministry. A Notice of Intent is sent to the Headmaster and within forty eight hours, a formal Letter of Disinheritance is issued at the proper channels within the Ministry."

"Well, that’s rather stupid of you, if you don’t mind me saying."

"Why, you little—"

"After all, you wouldn’t want tales of the true nature of your blood purity—or, in this case, the lack thereof—to reach certain ears, now would you?"

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

"Oh, you don’t have to beg, Mr Malfoy," Harry said sweetly, and noticed that Mrs Malfoy’s lips twitched the slightest before she coughed rather discreetly into a very fine-looking handkerchief. He hardened his tone and features as he said, "Only a complete idiot would think that Voldemort will forgive you for lying to him about the purity of your blood. And unless the news has been contained, it is very likely that he knows already. Disinheriting Draco will do you no good now. I would think, having been raised in the house of Slytherin, you would know when the time to cut your losses has passed."

A gentle hand settling on Harry's shoulder made him spin to see that the Headmaster had entered the Infirmary via the Floo. 

"Harry, perhaps you would care to invite the Malfoys to a spot of conversation over tea? My office is, as always, at your disposal."

Harry looked into the faded blue eyes and noticed that, behind the twinkle, there lay a magnitude of gravity. Harry didn't have to think too long to understand that they had come to a turning point. Perhaps, even, one that could turn the tide of the war.

~*~

Harry watched as the door closed behind the Malfoys as they stepped onto the revolving staircase outside the Headmaster's office. He released a long breath and looked at Dumbledore, waiting for some hint of reaction.

"Very well done, my boy. Very well done, indeed."

Harry's lips quirked into a small smile. He felt oddly accomplished.

"Do you think they'll do it, sir?"

"I believe that Lucius Malfoy is as determined to advance his cause as any man I've met, including Tom Riddle. What works for us, in this situation, is that his 'cause' is survival. Survival first of himself, then of his family. You've offered him a solution that will bring both about, with the possibility of progressing beyond merely surviving into thriving. Harry, if you don't mind, I've invited some of the regular crowd to join us."

Harry blinked at the swift change of subject but nodded. _The regular crowd_? Did that mean Hermione and Ron were coming? He turned as he heard a sound in the doorway to see Snape standing there with McGonagall. Ah…. _that_ crowd. The Order. Of course Dumbledore would want them involved in this latest development. 

"Headmaster," Snape said, eyes flicking over Harry even as he sneered his disgust. "Do you really think the boy need be here?"

"Considering I will be the one briefing you on the current situation, it's probably best," Harry said, his voice saccharine in its sweetness.

Dumbledore merely smiled and offered everyone a sherbet lemon. McGonagall took one, but Snape and Harry both declined, which ironically made Harry want to change his mind and accept one. He pushed that bit of childishness aside for now, though, and concentrated on what he needed to tell the others.

"Lucius Malfoy has been convinced that abandoning his previously dark path is in his best interests, as well as the interests of his family." Turning to McGonagall, he said, "Please burn that copy of the Notice of Intent to Disinherit that you were given. It isn't needed any longer and I can think that it would only hurt our efforts from here if Draco Malfoy were to learn about it."

Snape snorted out a snide laugh. "Aww, isn't that simply _precious_. You're concerned for the feelings of your bond-mate."

Harry was about to snap something back at the man when he realised that what Snape had just said made absolutely no sense.

"Erm… what?"

"Oh, delicious. You don't _know_?" Snape asked, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Well, allow me to elucidate. Mr Malfoy—Draco—is a member of a family that carries the recessive gene for Veelism. Said family has been actively helping that gene _remain_ in recession through the judicious use of a certain potion. Very _few_ potions makers are capable of producing said potion."

"Severus!" McGonagall exclaimed, spilling her tea on her tartan robes. "You can't mean—"

"Of course I can, however… I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Snape's smile was so false, Harry watched closely for his face to crack. Snape continued, "When Mr Malfoy had his _unfortunate_ accident in my class yesterday, the potion the students were brewing was a gene stimulant. Imagine my dismay when the normally graceful young man fell onto his sample and managed to get some of the potion into his bloodstream." Snape _tsk_ ed. "Truly, a sequence of events that not even Trelawny could have foreseen."

"Severus," Dumbledore said, his voice heavy with disappointment.

"But all's well that ends well, as the Bard wrote. Because now, we have the unutterable _joy_ of having a bonded couple in residence for the first time in the school's history. Truly, Mr Potter is an exemplary model for all future generations. Is there anything he _can't_ do?"

"What do you mean, _bonded_?" Harry asked, ignoring everything else. His palms turned clammy and he could feel his heart trying to break free from his chest.

"Why, just that, Mr Potter. Draco Malfoy's Veela instincts, once woken, chose _you_ to be his mate. You are, with no other recourse available to anyone, bonded with each other. Before you search for a way out, rest assured that _nothing_ can break a magical bond short of death." Snape's voice was entirely too smug as he literally relished the words as they flowed off his tongue.

"I’m bonded to Draco fucking Malfoy. _Bonded_."

Harry started to laugh, and he couldn’t stop himself. Oh god, everything inside him was crumbling, and all he could do was laugh. If he stopped laughing, he’d start screaming, and then… Then, he’d never stop. 

He didn’t notice the calculated smirk that spread over Snape’s face before the other man stood up and calmly walked across Dumbledore’s office to stand before him. Not wasting a single moment, his arm came up and across, a blur of black on white just before his hand impacted with the side of Harry’s face, shocking him into silence.

"Professor Snape!" McGonagall shouted, leaping to her feet and running to Harry’s side, turning his face to survey the damage.

Snape shrugged and sneered. "He was clearly hysterical, Minerva. _Something_ had to be done."

"You’ve never heard of a Cheering Charm, you bastard?" Harry asked, spitting a small amount of blood onto the floor at Snape’s feet, satisfied when flecks of the red-tinged spittle hit Snape’s shoes and the hem of his robes.

When Snape took a step toward him, Dumbledore shouted, "Severus!"

Snape did a little half-turn to show Dumbledore the cold smile on his face before he said to Harry, "Really, Potter, the fact of the bonding itself isn't nearly as important as the fact that you will need to fulfil the bond with Mr Malfoy before ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Give or take a few minutes, of course."

Harry's glance bounced around the room, from Snape to McGonagall—who had nearly sucked her lips fully into her mouth—to Dumbledore. Dumbledore _appeared_ calm, until Harry noticed that the elderly wizard was running his hand down his beard over and over. It was a gesture Harry had noticed in the past when situations became tense. 

"Sir?" Harry asked, directing this toward Dumbledore.

The Headmaster coughed gently and said, "Sherbet lemon?"

Harry clenched his jaw and had to swallow down a shout before he was able to grit out, "No, _thank_ you. What does Snape mean about fulfilling the bond? And what does ten o'clock tomorrow have to do with anything?"

Dumbledore took a candy and popped it in his mouth, switching the candy from side to side before he attempted to explain. "Well, you see Harry, it's… Hmm. Minerva?"

McGonagall coughed, making Harry contemplate offering to run down to the Infirmary for a bit of Pepper Up. She was able to gather herself together enough to turn to Harry with a no-nonsense air and say, clearly, "In order to fulfil a magical bond of the sort you have with Mr Malfoy, you will need to have intercourse."

"With _each other_?" Harry screeched, pulling his feet up onto the chair and pressing his arse as deeply into it as it was possible to get.

McGonagall pursed her lips and sighed impatiently. "Yes, Harry, with each other."

"But… but we're both…"

"Regardless of your orientation, this is necessary. There is, as Professor Snape kindly pointed out, no way to circumvent nature. It is the power of nature that you are up against, Harry. If you do not fulfil the bond, Draco's Veela nature will break free, much as it did earlier, and what is now pure lust will turn to blood lust. It will see your unwillingness to fulfil the bond as a rejection of it as a mate and attack you. No one has ever survived an attack by a rampaging Veela, Harry, so really there is nothing else to be done but gather your courage and …"

"Think of England," Dumbledore supplied cheerily. The little joke fell completely flat, however, as three sets of disbelieving eyes were instantly trained on him. "Ah, yes, well. This certainly isn't the worst thing you've done to survive, Harry. Just keep that thought in mind, and you'll be fine. Now, as I'm sure you have much you'd like to do to prepare yourself for your bonding, you're excused."

The only thing that made Harry feel marginally better--and really, it didn't even do that—was that Dumbledore's voice turned soft and steely as he said, "Severus, I'd like you to stay. There is much we must discuss…"

~*~

Harry paced back and forth in the common room, occasionally finding it necessary to glare at other members of his House when they had the bad taste to want to actually use the common room themselves. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the portrait opened and Hermione and Ron stepped through.

"Thank god you’re here!" Harry said, rushing toward them.

"Harry, I didn’t know you were religious," Hermione said, brows arching in surprise.

"I wasn’t before this morning. Now I’m thinking of taking it up."

"What’s wrong, mate?" Ron asked, looking at Harry rather strangely. "Does this have to do with the… fight… I heard you had with Malfoy in Potions yesterday?"

"You told him?" Harry asked Hermione. When she bit her lip and nodded, he sighed in relief. "Good, then I won’t have to explain all of it, just… just _most_ of it. God, where to start?"

Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and led him over to the battered old sofa, forcing him down onto it. "Just… start at the beginning and tell us everything. Specifically, tell us why Draco Malfoy was snogging you like he’d die if he didn’t get to lick your tonsils."

"Well… that’s sort of the end of my story. It doesn’t make sense if you don’t know everything else. So, let’s see. Well, you know the potion we were brewing yesterday, right?"

"The Manifesto Lateo. Yes. Go on."

"Do you know what it does?"

"Of course. It is a recessive gene activator."

Harry blinked and nodded. "Well, apparently the Malfoys have some recessive genes in their family that they’ve been suppressing for quite some time now."

Hermione’s eyes went wide before she burst out in raucous laughter. Harry’s lips twitched. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t see the absolutely brilliant beauty in the fact that the staunchest supporters of pureblood supremacy were less than pureblooded, it was simply that he was entirely too close to the situation—too _affected_ by it—to feel the urge to laugh. Yet. Once this was all over, he fully planned to not only have a good belly-laugh, but he also intended to take out a full-page advert in every wizarding paper in Europe. Sirius would have loved that.

When Hermione was able to bring herself under control again, Harry went on to explain all that he'd learned from Snape. Finally, with a heaving sigh, he concluded, "All I know is, I’ve managed, yet again, to stumble onto a path that I never in a million years considered I’d be walking."

Hermione scooted closer to him, wrapping one arm around him as his shoulders sagged in despair. She didn’t have even a trace of humour on her face now, and Harry was grateful beyond belief. He didn’t think he could deal with that right now. 

"Tell us what happened, Harry. We’ll find a way out of this, together. We always do, don’t we?"

Ron nodded and leaned forward, clapping Harry on the back in a purely heterosexual fashion. "Right, mate. We’re with you."

Harry’s face screwed up in disgust for a moment at the image those words brought to his mind before he forcefully shook it out. "Well, actually, there’s really nothing else to be done. You see, when Draco had the accident, some of the potion got into his bloodstream. It didn’t just bring out his Veela traits, it… well, remember what we saw at the World Cup?"

Ron glanced down at his shoes, face scrunched in thought. "I’m sorry, Harry, but… well, Draco isn’t exactly pretty."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don’t mean when they were dancing. Do you remember when they were all… ugly and stuff?"

Hermione’s eyes went wide with shock. "He transformed? But… I didn’t see that!"

Harry shook his head. "It wasn’t while we were in class. This came about… I dunno, two or three o’clock this morning? I haven’t really slept, but it was before dawn, when they thought we’d be sleeping. Snape and Dumbledore and Pomfrey and the Malfoys and… I think McGonagall may have been there as well, but anyway… yeah, they were talking about it, and I was trying to listen, and Malfoy finally woke up. It took him that long." Harry stopped speaking, once again reliving those moments in the infirmary. "Anyway, he woke up, we tried to eavesdrop on the adults, and I punched him—"

"Brilliant, mate!"

"Yeah, well, not really. He went all… beastly on me. Attacked me, forced me down on all fours, and… err…" Harry gulped and looked down.

"Harry?" Hermione’s voice sounded strange, slightly _off_.

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sweetheart, you _are_ still… what I mean is, well… Harry, are you a virgin still?"

Ron coughed, choked, and otherwise flapped about while Harry turned about six different shades of red. "Hermione! What are you…? You can’t mean… How did you…?"

"Oh, Harry, we _all_ know you haven’t had sex, yet. And really, no one thinks anything of it! You’ve been… well, quite _busy_ , haven’t you? What with saving the world and all that." Hermione waved in an off-hand manner, but Harry could see the slight calculation in her gaze. 

After stuttering for a few moments, he finally managed to calm down enough to realise that Hermione had advanced the conversation to the point where he’d needed it to go _anyway_ , so he may as well take advantage of that. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a few moments before expelling it all in a rush of words. "That’s the problem. I, erm, havetosleepwithDracoMalfoyordie."

Ron just blinked at him while Hermione nodded along, eyes locked on his lips as if trying to force what he’d just said to translate itself into one of the three languages she spoke fluently. Possibly even one of the languages she didn’t speak fluently, but still had a strong working knowledge of.

"Erm, come again?"

For some reason known only to pubescent, hormonal teenaged boys, Harry found that particular bit of phrasing absolutely hilarious and began to laugh, not stopping until he had tears running down his face and his stomach muscles were on fire. "S-s-sorry," he said, wiping the moisture from his cheeks. "It’s just… the way you said that…" 

Ron tilted his head to the side, reviewing what he’d said before a huge, slightly perverted grin twisted his lips. "Heh, yeah."

Hermione rolled her eyes at them and fought to direct the conversation back on track. "So, then, what was it you were trying to say?" she asked, much in the manner one would speak to a toddler or beloved pet.

Harry gripped his hands tightly together and studied them harder than any textbook he’d ever owned. "When Draco attacked me, it was because his Veela-part had recognised me as its mate. Apparently, that little snogging session he subjected me to in Potions was because I was the first person he saw when his Veela came out, and it decided it liked me. And, erm, wanted to keep me," he said, bending down to pick at his shoelaces so that he could avoid looking at either of his two closest friends.

The prolonged silence that followed, though, was too much for Harry to handle, and he finally looked up and said, "Well?"

"Well, perhaps you’d better explain the rest of it," Hermione suggested gently.

Harry blew out a breath and shrugged, his neck and shoulders stiff with tension. "So, because his Veela-thing has been rather forcefully pulled from him, he’s going through the… umm, whatever it is? The Veela mating season or whatever? Anyway, he’s doing that rather suddenly. Apparently, by the time a Veela is our age, they’ve already… ah, mated. Leaving it ‘til now has just made his Veela angry or over-stimulated or something. If we don’t… that is, if I don’t… I mean. Fuck! We have to have sex, or he’ll kill me."

"Sex?" Ron looked like he was about to be physically ill. "With Draco Malfoy? Ahh, mate, I’m sorry. I’ll—" He choked up there, eyes blinking furiously as grief overwhelmed him. "I’ll say good things at your funeral, mate." He leaned down and engulfed Harry in a rather emotional hug.

"Oh, Ron, for pity’s sake! Of _course_ Harry’s going to have sex, if it means that or death!"

Harry and Ron pulled apart to shoot twin looks of doubt at her. "Hermione, we’re talking about Draco _Malfoy_ , here. I mean, I have nothing against blokes or anything, but… well, if Harry’s going to go all poncy on us, I rather think Draco Malfoy is literally the last person he’d do _that_ with."

Harry pulled back from Ron, trying to decide if he was offended or not.

"No offence, mate." 

Harry narrowed his eyes, but let it pass. 

"Harry, seriously now! Think about this! You’d rather _die_ than have sex?"

"Hermione, did you hear the rest of that?! I’m already _bonded_ to the berk! BONDED! It’s like… like… like _marriage_ or something!"

Hermione puffed out a breath and said, "Oh, it is _not_! Goodness, you haven’t been reading those trashy novels that Lavender reads, have you? No, the bonding is just a way for the Veela to mate. To guarantee a… partner, so to speak. You won’t be obligated to any sort of commitment, unless you _want_ one."

Harry literally sagged into the sofa. "Really?" he asked, voice small with relief. 

"Yes, really. Now, don’t you feel rather silly for contemplating death as the preferred option?"

Harry still looked a bit doubtful at that, until Hermione said, "After all, if you’re going to have sex, I hear that Draco Malfoy is rather… ah, _good_ at it."

Ron and Harry’s faces expressed the same level of disgust at that. Ron did get stuck on one point, though. "You _heard_ that Draco was good at it? Who did you hear _that_ from?"

"Justin. And Lavender overheard Blaise talking about him, too, so…"

"Justin _Finch-Fletchly_?! How would _he_ … Oh, my god. I think I might be sick."

Harry looked at Ron. "I thought you didn’t have a problem with blokes, Ron."

"I don’t! What I have a problem with is blokes with poor taste! Draco fucking _Malfoy_?! Come on, Harry."

Harry looked at the ground again, remembering that kiss from the previous day. "Just, umm… how good is _good_?"

Ron’s shocked gasp actually sucked some of Harry’s hair toward him. "You can’t seriously be considering…"

Harry rolled his eyes and scowled at Ron. "It’s _sex_ , Ron. Of _course_ I’m considering it!"

Ron closed his mouth and sat back with a weird expression on his face. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Hermione jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Harry and Ron to stare after her in bemusement. Shrugging—this was _Hermione_ , after all—Harry turned to Ron with a concerned look. "So, really, mate. Are we going to be okay if I do this?"

Ron shrugged and scratched at the back of his head, avoiding Harry’s eyes. "Well, I mean, sure. It’ll be… strange, I suppose, but yeah. We’ll be okay."

Harry let out a relieved breath.

"So, you’re uh… going to do it, then?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, it’s not like I have any other real options, right?"

"And really, it’s not like you haven’t been through worse, right?"

They looked at each other, both still wearing slightly dubious looks, but managed to sound perfectly certain as they simultaneously said, "Right."

That settled, Ron sat back and Summoned a deck of cards for a game of Exploding Snap. They were well into their second game, with singe-marks all around, when Hermione tumbled back through the portrait-hole, arms loaded down with books. Swaying toward them under her heavy load, she dumped the lot on Harry just as Ron exploded two cards at once. She jumped and glared at him, reaching one hand up to extinguish the strand of hair that had gotten too close to the explosion.

After dropping her load of books into Harry's lap--books with such titles as "A Wizard's Guide to Smoking Hot Gay Sex" and "Finding Your Prostate--A Road Map to The Love Button"--Hermione sat down and had a very frank talk with Harry about the kind of sex he'd never contemplated having.

Smart girl that she was, she also supplied a Pensieve and directions on how to use it.

In between bouts of supreme embarrassment, Harry was able to spare a moment of concern for Ron, whose brain, it appeared, had finally managed to explode.

~*~*~

Draco took the phial of potion from Severus, turning it this way and that to study the colour of the potion. Finally, slightly convinced that it didn't hold any sort of poison, he accepted it with a haughty sniff and a cool, "Thank you."

Snape sneered at him—a rather _cautious_ sort of sneer, all things considered—and said, "You may thank me by learning to control that beast inside you."

Draco drank the potion down and returned the phial to Snape. When the other man tried to take it, however, Draco held on and said, softly, "Be careful, Professor, how much you meddle in the lives of those around you. While there is no real proof that you intentionally twisted events so that you could prove my family tainted with Veela blood, I think we both know exactly what happened." Draco drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the grey filled the white completely and his voice was a low rumble as he said, "Your petty jealousies will no longer be tolerated. Not of my family, nor of my mate. And if you ever think to harm him again, my vengeance will be swift."

Draco's hand fell away from the phial and he stepped back with a gasp, blinking his eyes fiercely. Looking appalled, he glanced up at Snape and said, "I can't believe I just attempted to defend Potter. Excuse me, sir, while I go regurgitate the food I consumed earlier."

Snape backed away a step and said, appearing slightly shaken, "Yes, well, there is obviously no accounting for taste among animals."

~*~*~

Harry looked around the Room of Requirement which had been set aside for the exclusive use of himself and Draco, taking in the huge fireplace, the comfortable looking seating area, and the… the huge fucking bed. He gulped and took several deep breaths, trying hard not to panic. This was just _sex_ , for pity’s sake! It shouldn’t lead to him being this terrified.

Right?

Right. 

So why did he jump three feet when Draco called out to him from across the room? 

"Relax, Potter. Snape gave me a potion that’s supposed to hold off the side effects of… that is, I’m not going to go all," Draco paused here to flail his hands about, "animalistic sex-fiend on you." 

Harry blinked at that before scowling a bit. " _Snape_ gave it to you?"

Draco smirked a bit. "Dumbledore made him do it. If brewed effectively, it should give us ten hours before the… before my _other_ nature tries to reassert itself."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Which probably means he made it so that it’d wear off in an hour, just long enough to lull us into a false sense of security."

"Yes, well, all the more reason not to get started right away, then." Draco rolled forward onto the balls of his feet, obviously a bit primed for this. 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock. "You’re… you’re looking _forward_ to this!"

Draco raised one eyebrow and shot Harry a look that clearly told him what an idiot he thought Harry was. "Look, Potter. We’ve basically been thrust into a situation where we have to have sex. Now, I don’t like you, and you don’t like me, but that’s certainly no reason for us not to enjoy the hell out of this. It’s _sex_. Besides, it’s not as if you’ve never done this before."

Harry dropped his gaze, fighting a blush as he mumbled something that he hoped sounded like agreement.

"Potter?" Draco’s voice sounded odd, and Harry looked up to find Draco looking at him with a weird sort of expression on his face. It was a cross between a grimace and a grin, and it was _not_ a good look for the other boy. "You _have_ done this before, haven’t you?"

Harry scowled darkly. "When have I had the _time_ , Malfoy?"

"It’s _sex_ , Potter! You’re _seventeen_! You _make_ the time for sex! Good god, man. How on earth did you manage a Patronus without remembering sex?! We all thought you’d traded in on the whole ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ thing back in third year to pull that off."

Harry scratched the back of his head, avoiding Draco’s gaze as he mumbled about finding out he was a wizard, and flying, and his parents. 

"Well," Draco said briskly, still looking rather befuddled. "It’s not as if _I_ don’t have any experience, right? So we’ll just—"

Harry shot him a look of incredulity and interrupted with, "You really think I’m going to trust _you_ in this? No, thanks! I’ve done some reading up on it, Hermione too, and I’ll be doing the…" He waved his hand toward the bed.

Draco’s face turned ugly with the beginnings of temper. "Look, Potter. You don’t have any idea what you’re doing. _I_ do. This isn’t something you can learn from a book. _Trust_ me on that. Besides, I have a reputation to maintain."

"You just don’t want to bottom!" Harry accused.

Draco gave a short laugh at that. "Potter, with the right top, bottoming is absolute perfection. However, I will _not_ allow a virgin anywhere near my arse. You don’t know what you’re doing. Topping requires a finesse that you simply _don’t_ have, and I’m not going to spend the next few days in agony because _you_ decided to be a fucking Gryffindor about this! Now, take off your clothes, get on the bed, and prepare yourself for a night of orgasmic pleasure!" By the time he was done, Draco was in Harry’s face, shouting at him, one finger pointed imperiously toward the bed. 

Harry, however, was genetically incapable of agreeing with Draco Malfoy about _anything_ , so he shouted right back, "No!"

Draco’s eyes narrowed to slits and he growled for a moment before his face fell into pleasant, blank lines and he smiled coldly before saying, "Fine. I’ll do it myself then." 

That’s how Harry found himself stretched out on the excessively large, though extremely comfortable bed, spread-eagled, each limb bound with magical ropes to a different bedpost. When Draco crawled on the bed a few seconds later, Harry panicked. 

Draco wasn't wearing any clothes.

Correction, Draco was completely naked except for the school tie he still had looped around his neck, the knot of which sat perfectly in the hollow of his throat.

Harry opened his mouth to ask about that, but all that came out was a wheezing sort of sound. He shut his mouth and gulped, eyes locked on the intricate twisting of green and silver against that pale skin.

Draco laughed softly and lowered his head. Harry's eyes flared wide and he made a gurgling noise this time, but Draco wasn't attempting to kiss him as he'd thought. Those thin lips skimmed along Harry's jawline until they reached his ear. 

"The sounds you're making, while amusing, are quite different from what I'm used to. Please note that you should be striving for groans and moans. The occasional whimper wouldn't be out of place. Nor would screams of my name, the names of various gods, or simply shouts similar in nature to 'Shove your huge cock up my arse!'"

A burst of laughter escaped Harry then. "Not bloody likely, Malfoy. Although, you do have a future in comedy if this whole spoiled prat thing doesn't work out for you."

Harry couldn't be certain, but he thought that perhaps Draco had _meant_ for him to find that amusing. A warm feeling stole over him then, and he finally managed to relax slightly. "You know, you don't have to keep me tied up. I'll, erm, you know. Even without the ropes and such."

"Potter, those ropes are as much for me as they are for you. I happen to _enjoy_ the sight of you like this, helpless and spread out for my pleasure. Besides, knowing you, you'll try to one-up me on everything I do, and we'll be here all night. Just… relax and enjoy what I'm about to do to you. After, if you like, I'll allow you to return the favour."

"Favour?" Harry asked, sceptical. 

Draco simply smiled and began slowly slipping the buttons free on Harry's shirt. He bent his head to Harry again, this time by-passing everything to place sucking kisses on his neck. He rolled his head back slightly to give Draco easier access to the area, rewarded with a light nibble on the tendon there. 

Harry didn't realise he was twisting his wrists against the ropes until the pain of the friction caught his attention. He stopped then, for a moment, until Draco spread his shirt open and ran the sharp edges of his straight white teeth over Harry's collar bone.

~*~

Draco chuckled at the first whine that came from Harry when he nibbled on the protruding edge of bone at Harry's shoulder. As he continued to unwrap the other boy from the clothes that had always made him appear undernourished, Draco realised that, far from being too thin, Harry had a delicious body. Muscles strained in his arms and shoulders as he pulled against his restraints, and his flat stomach showed a rather nice delineation of musculature there. His chest, while not too broad, was just thick enough to make Draco's mouth truly water.

Draco blinked as he realised that this duty, while far from being an inconvenience in any event—it _was_ sex, after all—he was already incredibly aroused at the thought of fucking Harry Potter. It had nothing to do with their past and everything to do with the fact that Potter was… well, _hot_.

He hummed and brushed his lips over the same place he'd just been nibbling before moving down to lick lightly around the very edge of Harry's left nipple. He continued that until it was pulled tight and Harry's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Then, Draco laved the whole thing with the flat of his tongue twice before he opened his mouth and sucked on it. 

Harry moaned under him, his back arching as every muscle in his chest, neck, and shoulders strained with the effort to break free of his bonds. Draco chuckled around his mouthful of flesh and began to nibble. He knew what this felt like, and was not surprised when Harry began to frantically mumble incomprehensible words and twist under him.

He brought his hand up to Harry's other nipple and rolled that between his thumb and forefinger, drawing even more delectable noises from the overwhelmed boy. He kissed his way from one nipple to the other and treated the second to the same procedure he'd used on the first. By the time he was ready to move on, Harry's breathing was ragged and his hips were pressing rhythmically into Draco's stomach, the evidence of Harry's arousal digging into him.

Draco kissed his way down Harry's belly, nuzzling into the thin trail of hair that started just below his navel as he quickly applied his fingers to the task of undoing Harry's trousers. He slid the belt free and slipped his fingers under the waistband, curling them around the metal button fastening. He swiftly unhooked the button and slowly and carefully lowered the zip on the trousers. 

"Lift up," he urged, then slid Harry's trousers down to midthigh before realising that the ropes binding his ankles would prevent their total removal. With a muttered oath, he quickly spelled the ropes away and pulled the material free of Harry's legs, taking a moment to remove his shoes and socks first. 

From his position at Harry's feet, Draco looked up the line of his body to see the flushed and sweaty face, the shirt-framed, reddened chest that was nearly heaving as Harry tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs, and the very obvious arousal that was only shielded from sight now by the plain white briefs.

Sliding his hands up Harry's inner thighs—nicely muscled, as well—Draco moved forward and pressed his lips to the erection stretching the soft cotton. He moved them up and down, aroused ever more by the sharp cries that were coming from Harry now. With a wicked grin that Harry couldn't possibly see, Draco wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's cock, through the cloth, and sucked hard.

Harry cried out and bucked his hips as he quickly came from that stimulation. 

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Draco said, "Oh, look, your y-fronts will be all sticky now and we can't have that, can we? Let's just get rid of this spoiled garment, shall we?" Not even bothering to strip them off properly this time, Draco just banished them over to the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. 

Dropping down onto his elbows between Harry's spread thighs, Draco blew a light stream of breath over Harry's damp cock, drawing another groan out of him. "Don't fall asleep just yet, Potter. We still have quite a lot of ground to cover tonight."

"More?" Potter croaked, head coming up as his eyes opened wide.

"Oh, yes. Much, _much_ more."

Summoning a pillow to him, Draco told Harry to lift his hips and slid it, doubled over, under them. Pushing Harry's thighs apart a bit further, Draco whispered a cleansing spell and used his thumbs to part the firm globes of Harry's arse. Moving closer, the whiff of Harry's musky scent hit him and Draco had to take a moment to just breathe. 

He smelled so _fucking_ good. 

Deciding he didn't need to wait any longer, Draco pressed his mouth to the spot just behind Harry's balls, sucking on that skin there before he moved his mouth down and began to flicker his tongue over the entire area until he reached the tightly furled entrance. This he laved with long strokes of his tongue before covering it with his mouth and _sucking_.

A sharp cry from above him brought his attention back to Harry, whose cock was once more nearly fully erect. 

Draco moaned, the vibration passing from his mouth into Harry's arse, making the other boy's breath catch before he began to shiver uncontrollably. Draco smiled slightly before he pointed his tongue and pressed it firmly to the clenching hole under his mouth. He pushed hard until it was fully gripped by the tight ring of muscles, then pushed more, attempting to get as close as possible, to _fuck_ Harry with his tongue before he fucked him with his body.

"Draco!" Harry screamed, his voice raw.

Draco hummed again, but had to throw his arms around Harry's hips as the other boy started bucking uncontrollably. He continued to lick and suck for several more minutes before he decided that he'd tortured himself enough for the time being.

~*~

Harry's mind was a complete blank. He was one giant ball of aching need at this point. 

When Draco finally pulled his tongue out of Harry's arse, Harry whimpered and rolled his hips, not knowing anything but that he wasn't quite ready for those brilliant sensations to end. But then Draco did something even _more_ brilliant, if that was possible, and began to lick and suck on Harry's balls.

When something wet prodded against Harry's arse again, he didn't even realise that Draco's mouth couldn't possibly be in two places at once. When the wet thing slid carefully but easily into his arse, Harry finally realised that it couldn't possibly be Draco's tongue, because his tongue couldn't possibly stretch that far, unless he had taken one of the twins' Ton Tongue Toffee's and…

Harry's eyes crossed at the thought of what Draco's marvellous tongue could do if it were engorged like that.

The wriggle of the thing inside accompanied by a wicked suck on his left ball, brought Harry's attention back with a jolt. The thing was, apparently, Draco's finger, and Harry let out a hiss when it glanced over something sparkly inside him. 

Draco released his ball with a rather smirky-sounding, "Say hello to your prostate, Potter." 

"Guh," was Harry's response to that, but he was certain Draco understood it to mean, "Fuck off, prat, and do that again." Of course, he was only certain because Draco _did_ do that again, but still, it was as wonderful this time as it had been before. 

The finger withdrew, and Harry would have complained, but then Draco put his hot mouth around Harry's cock and sucked him straight down his throat, so he thought that perhaps it wasn't really an appropriate show of appreciation to complain at that juncture. Besides, the finger came back soon enough, though it was thicker this time? No, there was _two_ of them. Oh, Draco really _was_ brilliant at this. 

He'd have to remember to tell Hermione that Justin had been right.

Draco's movements became hurried then, and it wasn't more than a few heartbeats before the two fingers were joined by a third and then were gone completely as Draco released his cock from that talented mouth and moved up, gripping Harry's wrists as he lined up their bodies. Something thick and solid was pressing against Harry's arse this time and he nearly begged, but Draco leaned down and stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth, shutting him up.

Harry writhed on the bed and ripped his mouth from Draco's, pressing up toward the other boy who had gone perfectly still above him. "Stop teasing me, dammit!" he demanded, almost missing Draco’s whispered, "Fuck."

"Yes, that’s the idea, you prat. Now, come _on_ , already!"

Draco’s fingers tightened around Harry’s wrists, causing him to open his eyes—when had he closed them—and look up impatiently. Draco was staring at him with an expression that could only be called regret. "It’s wearing off, Potter. I can feel it."

Harry swallowed roughly, losing a bit of his arousal. "The potion?"

Draco nodded, then tossed back his head, eyes squeezing shut. "I—just don’t fight it! You’ll be all right if you just… don’t fight it." His breathing became harsh then, and with every breath, his cock rubbed lightly against Harry’s arse, making his eyes cross as his stomach twisted once more with need. 

"Potter," Draco said, and his voice had changed. It was deeper somehow, or rougher; husky in a way that his voice had never been before, and it rubbed over Harry like a feather, driving him wild. The brush of silk across his chest made him snap his attention back to Draco, and what he saw nearly made him lose his mind.

It was Draco… but not. The pale, pointy features had changed, become softer in some areas, more angular in others. Harry would have thought him beautiful if he wasn’t so very _masculine_. Draco’s skin was no longer pasty-looking, but ethereal in it’s pure whiteness. His hair draped around them, a few strands swirling teasingly, _temptingly_ over Harry’s chest. 

His eyes were once more that flooded grey colour and Harry felt like he was being sucked into them. 

"I'm the Crown Prince of England."

Harry blinked for a moment, wondering vaguely where that had come from before Draco laughed and the sound of it, just the _sound_ of his laughter, made Harry gasp as a few beads of come leaked from the tip of his once-again fully erect cock. With a groan, he canted his hips, pushing against Draco's cock, wordlessly begging for more.

Draco smiled with lips that had gone from thin and pinched to full, with a deep pink flush that called to Harry, making him lift his head off the pillow, strain toward Draco, tongue flicking out as he tried to move closer, _taste_ those lips, that smile. Draco rocked his hips and lowered his head at the same time, capturing Harry's mouth with his own as the head of his cock pushed _just inside_ Harry's arse. Harry whimpered around Draco's tongue, pulling away with his lower body as he tried to push forward with his mouth. 

It _hurt_. Not horribly, but it certainly wasn't nearly as pleasant as everything else leading up to it had been, and Harry was really okay with going back to that. Now. Please. He attempted to communicate that to Draco, but all that came of it was a deep purring sound. It was obviously meant to soothe Harry, and it did, to an extent, but now he wanted to stop. Just… stop. 

His hands were still caught above his head, locked in Draco's grasp, and he began to panic slightly when he couldn't get free. Twisting didn't help, though, because all it accomplished was to help Draco push further into him. He tore his mouth away and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes to keep from getting enthralled by Draco's beauty again. 

"Stop. Please, just…"

"Harry." Draco lowered his head and whispered into Harry's ear, his hair a nearly impervious curtain in front of Harry's face so that he could feel it stirring with every short breath. "Relax, Harry. Look at me."

"Uhh, no thanks. I mean, you know, just… don’t want to lose my mind again, you know? And really, we can stop now, because we did. I mean, you… and that's enough, right? Please?" Harry realised he was becoming slightly hysterical, rambling even, but he really didn't want to do this anymore. His hands were opening and closing above his head, and when he twisted his wrists this time, Draco released them, both from his grip and from the ropes binding them.

He immediately brought them down and used them to push at Draco's chest. Instead of moving away, Draco lowered himself to lean on one elbow while he brought the other hand down to grip Harry's jaw, turning him so they were face to face, though Harry still stubbornly refused to open his eyes. 

"You don't have to look at me, but I need you to listen."

 _God_ , that voice. Harry shivered slightly and felt a new stirring in his stomach. Really, this on again off again arousal was rather wearing. 

"I can stop now." Harry was set to let out a sigh of relief until Draco continued. "But if I do that, I'm not sure what will happen. For now… I have some control. It's sort of overwhelming, but I do have some control. So I can stop. But I'm almost certain that if I do that, the Veela will take over again. If that happens… the only thing it wants is to mate, Harry. Do you understand that?"

Anger surged through Harry then, anger at life, at fate, at Snape for putting them in this position to begin with, at Dumbledore for not being able to pull this particular rabbit out of his hat, at the Malfoys for not dealing with this honestly, at… _everything_. He opened his eyes then, nostrils flaring as he pulled his anger around him, let it seethe through him. As defences went, it wasn't the best, but it was all he had.

It wasn't enough.

As soon as he looked at Draco again, he felt his anger start to drain away, leech out of him until he was laying there, staring at the beautiful creature above him—and, masculine or no, there was really no other word to describe Draco now but beautiful—as his body relaxed into the bed. 

"Better?" Draco asked softly.

"I defeated Voldemort. The Wizengamot named me the youngest Minister for Magic in the history of Britain. Of the world, even."

Draco chuckled, which made them both gasp. The small, involuntary movement of his body with the laughter had pushed him slightly further into Harry, not much, but just enough that he was brushing lightly against Harry's prostate. Harry threw back his head and arched his body, shockwaves of sharp pleasure radiating through him at that contact.

~*~

Draco moaned as Harry's arse clenched around him and swiftly grabbed Harry's hips, keeping him from bucking Draco off. He didn't want to lose the ground he'd gained already, and… oh _god_! Harry's hips twisted upward again, _hard_ , forcing Draco fully into him.

"So… fucking… tight."

Harry's eyes came back to meet his, and the colour of them hit him all over again. So _green_ , so wide and open and… trusting, somehow, despite everything. So fresh and pure. So… so fucking _corruptible_. Draco groaned again and pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. The sound Harry made then sent unadulterated need slamming through Draco.

He was fucking hissing in Parseltongue and it was the sexiest thing Draco had ever heard before in his life. Well, okay, since he'd hit puberty, anyway. Hell, he'd heard Harry speak Parseltongue before, but he hadn't been able to identify the heat that struck him then, at the age of twelve, as the desire that was beating a steady rhythm in his body now. 

Making a very conscious effort to slow down, Draco lifted his head and looked down at Harry again, stilling the movement of his hips. "Tell me it's okay, Harry."

"I can't believe you're stopping _now_ , Malfoy, you fucking girl. Next you'll be wanting to talk about feelings or something. Move, dammit!"

Draco laughed again, and again it caused them both to moan, but this time Draco didn't hold back. Rising up onto his knees, he gripped Harry's hips and began thrusting, slow and steady, but with a hard push on the end that jolted them both. Harry wound his hands in Draco's hair, pulling him down into a frantic, needy, sloppy kiss that made their positions slightly awkward, but Draco didn't care. He continued to thrust, continued to pull the occasional sexy hiss from Harry, until the need to come began to overwhelm him.

Draco muttered a spell, and knew it had taken effect when Harry arched his back with a scream of pure pleasure. 

"What the fuck? What the fuck is… oh, _god_!"

"Special," _thrust_ , "spell I found," _thrust_ , "family library."

"What… what… ahhh!"

"Everything my cock feels, yours does," Draco said, pulling out to switch positions. Harry whimpered and tried to grab him back, but Draco soothed him with another one of those weird purring noises. It made his whole chest vibrate, and he'd really have to explore that later, but for now, he really just wanted to fuck Harry into the mattress and _come_ already.

He rolled Harry onto his side, pulling his top leg up and bracing it on his shoulder as he slid back into that tight, hot hole. With short, fast jabs of his cock, he pistoned into Harry until the only sounds that came from the other boy were the hisses of Parseltongue, a guarantee that he was hitting _that spot_ perfectly, over and over. That stimulation, combined with the spell that ensured Harry was feeling what Draco was, and Harry was rippling with another orgasm within moments. 

Draco ducked under Harry's leg until they were face to face again and gave up all control, allowing the Veela to take over and drive into the willing, lax body under him until he came with an other-worldly screech. He felt his cock flaring inside Harry's body, pulsing over and over and _over_ until he thought surely there was no more fluid in his body to spare and he'd shrivel up.

God, he'd never come like that before. It was… he wanted to do this _again_. Right now.

"Draco?" Harry murmured, face turned into Draco's neck so that with every word his lips brushed caresses against the sensitive skin there.

Draco just panted in an inquiring way, needing the oxygen.

"When can we do that again?"

Draco wheezed out a laugh and pulled back to look at Harry, completely amazed to see that his eyes still held that indefinable innocence that called to him like nothing ever had before. "Is right now too soon?"

"Can we vote for Head Boy? Because I'll be your fucking campaign manager. You're brilliant," Harry said before pushing forward in that—rather charming, now that Draco had a moment to think about it—Gryffindor manner of his to crush his lips to Draco's in an amazingly sweet kiss.

~*~*~

Somewhere deep in the bowels of the castle, a bitterly sarcastic bastard of a wizard was watching a potion turn from purple to blue. He sat back with a laugh and picked up a glass of Firewhisky. "To your futures, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter. And to your children's future."

He closed a book—titled, "Male Fertility Potions and How to Slip Them, Unsuspected, To a Horny Veela Under the Twinkling Eye of a Suspicious Headmaster"—and slid it back onto his shelf.

 

The End.


End file.
